Rite of passage
by Discord King
Summary: It has to be done, there is no more delaying it. Under the rite of passage both of them have to be strong. Warning: incest/ yaoi (boy x boy)


Rite of passage

**So a time ago I was up on live journal and I found this:**

"**Stoick/Hiccup. "You'll have to do this sooner or later, son. It's a rite of passage. And I prefer to hurt you myself than letting others harm you"**

**I want need to read Hiccup swallowing his tears to show he's strong."**

**What I thought next was that I'm going to write for this fella something nice. This is my first smut (my first fanfiction even) so I might be jumping in the deep water here.**

It was dark in the hut of the chief of Berk; only the fire burning in the hearth illuminated the room and the two figures standing before it. Hiccup and Stoick were facing each other in heavy silence.

Stoick know that this moment would have to come. He tried not to think about it, but as Hiccup got older this issue had become more and more frustrating. Of course he could have asked someone to do it for him, but since he almost lost his son to the Green Death, he cannot bring himself to ask others to hurt his boy. That left him with no other choice. He was afraid to harm him but he was more afraid that it'll surly effect badly their mending relationship. Stoick shook his head; he couldn't afford to be weak now. He is the chief and a chief should never show weakness, he hops that Hiccup understands this as well.

This rite that establishes the future leader of their tribe must be done now, even if they like it or not.

"Do you understand why we are doing this?"

"So that I learn what submission is and so that I avoid it as possible," Hiccup answered in monotone voice, like he learned the whole line.

Stoick wasn't surprised. He acted the same way when it was his time. "Are you ready?"

Hiccup took a shaking breath and nodded. "Yeah."

Stoick walked out of the house into the dark night. It was late night and the torches in the village were long lit. The sky was clouded so only the torches showed the road. Stoick know that Hiccup was fallowing him; he could hear the clicking of his metal foot. He stopped and looked back only to see Hiccup way behind him. The boy was walking as slow as possible but he was just delaying the inevitable. Stoick waited for him patiently. When Hiccup caught up with him he patted the boy's shoulder.

"If it helps, I was just as afraid as you are," he said gently.

"Can I ask something?" Hiccup looked up at Stoick who nodded. "Was it your father?" His voice was barely a whisper, like he was afraid if someone would hear them.

"Yes," Stoick answered shortly. They continued walking side by side, Stoick's big hand rested on Hiccup's shoulder.

Soon they reached the Great Hall. Stoick opened the wooden door and Hiccup slipped in before him. In the Hall before the big hearth was positioned a giant flat rock that was brought in for the occasion, fire was flaming in the hearth and it seemed that it was more hot in there than it used to be. Further away from the rock tables and chairs where put down in a half circle. Men were sitting there, a few of Stoick's greatest warriors who volunteered to be present as witnesses. They were those who were enough decent to keep the event between four walls and more importantly Stoick trusted them.

A few men turned to them as they entered and they continued to watch as they walked past them. If Hiccup wasn't nervous before he certainly was now. He felt so much smaller under the gaze of the big warriors.

They were standing beside the flat rock. Hiccup looked down at it and that suffocating feeling in him grew a little bigger. He felt like he isn't ready, not now, not yet. He wanted to say no and just go home and possibly not put his feet out of his room again. No, he couldn't think like that. If he is going to be the next chief then he has to get over his stupid, childish feelings and stand up and to be a man. There are people watching him. He has to be brave now or never.

Stoick saw the mental struggle his son was going through. Hiccup reminded him so much of himself when he stood here before is father looking everywhere but at his chief. But then he saw that Hiccup made his decision and determination set on his face. He stood a little taller and a little calmer. He looked afraid still, but that didn't mattered anymore. Stoick smiled at that. He looked up to one of the warriors, the oldest of them all. The man bowed his head as a sign to get started; after all, this entire rite was simple: you come in, do it then leave. Stoick nodded as well as to say 'it starts now'. Everyone in the hall understood this. They all sat still and quiet.

"Hiccup, get undressed," he ordered in a gentle voice. He didn't wanted to scare him now but he was enough loud for everyone to hear.

Hiccup hesitated a little then he slowly began to pull off his shirt. His confidents grew a little when he realized that they are standing before the fire place so the witnesses wouldn't see every detail only what was necessary to see. As he dressed a few men started to stir. They weren't so sure anymore if they really want to be here, but they were quickly silenced by their comrades, 'Show respect' they whispered to them.

Stoick opened up his pants and took his member in his hand. He started to massage it, willing it to harden. Soon enough he started to pump it. Oh, and it felt good. He looked before him at his son who was now naked and nervously fidgeting with his fingers.

"Now lay down." Stark tried to remain calm and remember the words his father told him in the very same situation. "Don't worry," he whispered. "It'll be over soon."

Hiccup looked up at him and nodded shakily. He took a big breath and laid down on his back on the flat rock. The rock's surface was comfortably hot from standing so close to the fire. Hiccup relaxed a bit and spread his legs open allowing his father to step between them.

Stoick licked two fingers covering them whit saliva. He reached between Hiccup's legs while he put his other hand on the boy's hip. His huge thumb rubbed circles on the base of Hiccup's manhood. Then he did the same with one of his fingers at the boy's hole. The finger slowly worked his way in Hiccup and he groaned out in discomfort. Then the finger suddenly pushed inside him. Hiccup gasped loudly.

"Shh. It's okay, it's okay," Stoick whispered as he continued to prepare his son. He moved his finger in and out then he slowly added the other one and started to scissor them opening Hiccup more and more. Hiccup didn't like it and he gave a voice to it. He groaned with every movement inside him. It hurted a little and it was discomforting and let's not mention the feeling of wrongness that seemed to radiate from this whole thing like the heat from the hearth. It is getting hotter.

Stoick pulled his fingers out and positioned himself, but he hesitated. He looked at Hiccup who was watching him with half lidded eyes. The boy gave him a small nod. He was given permission, he grabbed Hiccup's hips but not enough hard to hurt. Stoick pushed his member in Hiccup slowly. Inch by inch he was inside, once he pushed in completely he waited for Hiccup to adjust.

Some men where sweating nervously. They wanted to leave but they couldn't since they volunteered to come. Clearly they overestimated themselves when they thought they could sit this through quietly. The only thing that kept them in their chairs was they own pride and the respect they had and have to show for their chief and heir. There were other, older and experienced warriors as well who sit in their place composed and watched silently as the small boy was impaled.

Hiccup bit his lower lip as Stoick pushed in. Suddenly he felt so stretched and full that it was unbearable. He was given a few seconds to get used to this new feeling. So he drawn in loud breaths and tried to relax. He tried to focus on other things. The heat bothered him so he imagined the cool wind that ran through him up in the sky where he would fly with Toothless. Yes, up there was nothing that would hurt him, everything was peaceful and calm. He swears that when this is over he would fly up above the clouds with his dragon and stay up there and never come down. It's hot and he doesn't like it.

Stoick saw that Hiccup had calmed down; he decided that it's time to get over with it. He stared to pull out then push back in slow, searching for the boys prostate. He knows he found it when Hiccups eyes snapped open and he cried out in surprise. Stoick moved a little bit faster hitting that special point every time. He felt Hiccup tightening around him.

Hiccup cried out in surprise and pleasure when his father hit something in him that made his vision go white. The pleasure replaced the pain he felt as Stoick continued to hit him on that special spot. And soon he was moaning and opening his leg more unconsciously letting Stoick go deeper. He didn't know what to do whit his hands; he had to grab something so he grabbed his father's hands which were resting on his hips still.

Some man swallowed hard as they heard Hiccup moaning. Soon they felt the presents of a certain problem in the lower areas. They tried to will it away. The older Vikings noticed they comrades discomfort, but they did nothing and continued watching.

Stoick felt his own needs growing so he quickened his pace. In response Hiccup moaned louder and tightened his hold on his father's wrists. Both of them felt that they couldn't hold out much longer. Stoick was going faster by each passing minute and Hiccup was moaning and gasping uncontrollably, his own member was leaking pre-cum and he arched his back in pleasure.

Hiccup couldn't make up a single thought outside of how good he felt. He heard villagers talking of how sex with another man could be great but he never thought that it felt like this. Nothing mattered now only the pleasure and how hot he felt.

Then just as they thought it was over. Hiccup came first covering his belly and chest with his white release. He tightened around Stoick even more and after a couple of thrusts he gave in as well, filling up the boy with his own cum. Both of them were panting heavily, Stoick leaned on one of his arms to recover while Hiccup was only laying on the flat rock.

Stoick caught his breath; he straightened and pulled out of Hiccup. The boy whined a little at that. Stoick fixed himself up he went and picked up his son's cloths and throw them over his arm. One warrior stepped to him and gave him a fur blanket; he took it and nodded his head in appreciation. Stoick returned to Hiccup who might as well fell asleep. He carefully picked him up and wrapped his son in the blanket.

"Chief, take him home," the elderly Viking pointed at the slumbering boy. "We will take care of the things here."

"Thank you," he answered shortly and headed to the door. Before Stoick left he could hear the elder as he dismissed his younger comrades, 'you are a mess' he heard him say. Stoick smiled a little; at least they are over it and they can forget about it by the morning hopefully.

He was halfway to their hut when Hiccup started to stir. Stoick looked down on him only to find half open sleepy eyes watching him.

"Are you alright, son?" Hiccup only mumbled something that sounded like a 'yes'. They arrived to their home, Stoick slowly opened the door. He had to watch out not to accidently drop Hiccup, when in, he closed the door just as gently as he opened it. He moved to the steps leading to Hiccup's room but the boy started to stir again.

"No," he mumbled. "In yours."

Stoick only smiled at this. He was acting like a child, but well, he would allow it for now. They slept in Stoick's bed, Hiccup curled up close to his father. It was hot in there but he didn't minded.

**So what are you thinking? It's really cold in here so you could help me climb out by some comments. Don't flame please. **


End file.
